Pokemon: The Transformation Situation
by AshKetchum'sGrrl100
Summary: I have been turned into a Pikachu and go on a journey with my friends to find a way to change back, and Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu decide to help. Will I change back, or will I be a Pikachu forever?


**The Transformation Situation**

One morning, three friends- Kerry Coyle, Mary Massari, and Kellie Fitzgerald- woke up on a camping trip. Kerry, the first one awake, went down to the lake to wash up. When she went to wash her face, she did not see her own reflection, but a little yellow mouse creature instead. "What the?!" Kerry said as she looked at her whole body. She had transformed into a Pikachu. She then started to run back to the campsite to tell her friends.

Meanwhile, Mary and Kellie sat at the campsite, waiting for Kerry to return. Kerry then started to approach the campsite. "Hey, look! A Pikachu!" Kellie said. "It's so cute!" Mary said. She then took out a pokeball and threw it, sending out a Turtwig. "Guys, it me!" Kerry said. "Kerry?" Kellie said in shock. "Turtwig, return. What happened to you, Kerry?" Mary said as she called Turtwig back into it's pokeball. "I don't know. I just woke up like this," Kerry said. "Well, we have to change you back," Kellie said. So they packed up their stuff and began their journey.

As they walked through the forest, a balloon resembling a Meowth hovered above. Inside the balloon was a woman with dark red hair, a man with purple hair, and a Meowth. The Meowth then pressed a button on a controller, which shot out a rubber hand, which grabbed Kerry and pulled her up toward the balloon. "Kerry!" Kellie and Mary said in unison. "Help!" Kerry said. "What attacks does a Pikachu know? Oh, yeah, I remember! I have a Pikachu of my own. I'll use a thunderbolt!" Kerry said as she tried it, but it didn't work. "What? Why didn't that work?!" Kerry said in panic. There was a young man with black, spiky hair wearing a red hat with a Pikachu on his shoulder walking on a nearby dirt road, who noticed what happened. "What do we do?!" Mary said in a panic. The boy ran over to help when he heard Mary panicking. "Pikachu, iron tail!" the boy said, at which point, his Pikachu's tail glowed white, and it broke the metal arm that was attached to the hand, and Kerry jumped safely to the ground. "Now, use thunderbolt!" the boy said. Kerry used her own thunderbolt when she landed safely on the ground, sending the thieves flying. "Is your Pikachu okay?" the boy said to Mary and Kellie. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks," Kerry said. What? It talks?" the boy said in shock, since most pokemon cannot talk the human language. "Yeah. She's actually our friend, Kerry, who's really a human," Mary said. "Who were those guys?" Kellie said. "Oh, they're Team Rocket. They're a group that steals pokemon and uses them for evil," the boy explained. "So, how did you get this way?" he asked Kerry. "I don't know. I just woke up like this," Kerry explained. "We're trying to find a way to change her back," Mary said. "Well, I know a magician who can help you. Her home is just over that mountain," the boy said as he pointed at a mountain behind him. "Well, if you don't mind helping. It looks like a long way," Kellie said. "No problem. I'd be happy to help. I'm Ash, by the way, and this is my buddy, Pikachu," Ash said. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said.  
As they were walking down the dirt road, Kerry beside Pikachu, Kerry and Pikachu noticed a tree with apples growing on it, not too far ahead, and ran ahead of their friends. As they were running ahead, two trainers were walking by, when they noticed Kerry and Pikachu, mistaking them for wild Pikachu, so they sent out their Chimchar and Piplup to battle them. Pikachu took care of the Piplup, while Kerry took care of the Chimchar. After the battle, Kerry and Pikachu were close to the point of collapsing from exhaustion. Just then, they were grabbed by two metal claws and thrown into a rubber net. They tried all their electric attacks, but they didn't work. "Team Rocket! Not you again! You let my Pikachu go right now!" Ash said. "And let our friend go!" Mary demanded. "Yeah, right!" the purple-haired man said. "Go, Monferno! Flamethrower!" Ash said as he threw a pokeball, sending out an orange monkey, who breathed fire from his mouth. "Gliscor! Steel Wing on the stick holding the net!" Ash said as he sent out a light purple bat creature, whose wings glowed white, which broke the net. Kerry and Pikachu then started to fall to the ground. "Kerry! Pidgeotto, catch them, quick!" Mary said, sending out a brown bird, who caught Kerry and Pikachu on it's back, and flew back to the ground. "Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash said as he caught Pikachu and held him in his arms. "Pika!" Pikachu said. "How about you, Kerry?" Mary said. "Yeah, thanks," Kerry said. "Now, Pikachu, use volt tackle!" Ash said. Pikachu then ran toward the balloon engulfed in lightning. Kerry then used her own volt tackle, and the combined attack power was so powerful, it sent Team Rocket flying away once again. "Glad that's over!" Kerry said. "Me too, Mary said.  
They then made it to Lily's house. "Lily, it's Ash and Pikachu!" Ash called from outside. "Hi, Ash. Who are your friends?" Lily said as she welcomed them inside. Ash then introduced everyone and explained Kerry's situation. "Well, I was just whipping up a potion that can change a person back to normal. All I need is a strand of human hair," Lily said. Ash volunteered to put his hair in the potion. He then pulled out a piece of his hair and dropped it in the liquid. Kerry then drank the potion from a small dish and changed back into a human. "Boy, am I glad to be human again. Thanks, Lily," Kerry said. "I was happy to help. Anything for Ash's friends," Lily said. Outside, everyone said their goodbyes. "Well, Ash, thanks for helping. You're a great friend," Kerry said. Kerry, Mary, and Kellie then waved good bye to Ash and Pikachu, their new friends, as they went their separate ways.

**THE END**


End file.
